God Of Theives
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: Kathryn's Chakotay is dead along with Seven. Another Chakotay comes from another Universe. What will happen between the two of them?


Kathryn lifted herself up on her elbow and looked around the bedroom, her eyes finally resting on the man lying next to her. She frowned slightly as she gently moved back the covers and slipped out of bed. She didn't even check the bruises on her body. Scurrying around the room, she snatched her clothes from here and there being careful to leave his. Once she felt she had all hers, she tiptoed softly into the other room.

There she swiftly donned her clothes and without a moment's hesitation left the apartment. She hurried to the beam out site where she had the transporter operator beam her directly to sickbay. She had no desire to look upon the disapproving face of the operator. It was bad enough facing the doctor.

Re-materializing in sickbay, Kathryn looked around. She saw the doctor in his office reading. As soon as he heard the noise of the transport, he watched for her to completely materialize. He knew it would be her as he knew she had been off the ship for the last twenty-four hours. He stood and walked out of his office toward her.

"Just hurry. I need to shower and head for the bridge. As it is, I am going to be late."

"These things need time, Captain. I need to be thorough." He gave her his most disapproving look which she tried to ignore.

He ran the tricorder over her body paying close attention to her abdomen. As soon as he put it down, he picked up the dermal regenerator and began healing the cuts and bruises she had received. Finishing that, he placed a hypospray against her neck.

As Kathryn felt the hiss of the spray, her eyes widened in a questioning look. The doctor refusing to meet her eyes looked at the wall just over her head.

"Following your orders, Captain. You're the one who gave them to me. Don't want some little alien crying away here in sickbay in nine months."

"Was I?"

"No! That was to make sure you stay that way." He turned slightly away as if in disgust. "You're free to go now. I will dispense with the lectures as you have suggested in the past. Have a good day on the bridge, Captain." He turned completely away and returned to his office.

Kathryn left sick bay to go to her quarters. On her way, she called Tom, who was already at the conn, and ordered him to take them out of orbit. The sooner they were away from the planet, the sooner she could forget this latest episode.

Back in her quarters she quickly showered and got ready for her day in her ready room. She seldom stayed more than a few minutes on the bridge especially right after leaving a planet. She couldn't stand the disapproving looks of the bridge crew. Damn them anyway! They had no right to judge her!

Finally satisfied with her looks and after drinking two cups of coffee, she headed for the bridge. She wanted desperately to go see him. It was just that after a night on a planet, she always felt guilty. He didn't know, but that didn't stop the guilt. The turbo lift seemed slow and she made a mental note to have B'Elanna take a look at it later. When it stopped, she walked off before the doors had completely opened. She went straight to her ready room barely stopping on the bridge long enough to ask how things were going. There was no need to; Tuvok had been on the bridge for several hours now and would have things well in hand.

Walking into the ready room, she went straight to the replicator and got another cup of coffee. Taking the coffee she went to her desk and began sorting through the stack of padds that was there. Picking out B'Elanna's engineering report, she took it and the coffee over to the couch. At first she found the report interesting, but soon her mind began to wander.

Suddenly she slammed the padd down on the coffee table and standing she strode out of her ready room and across the bridge. Taking the turbo lift, she went down to the lower decks moving with purpose. Stopping outside the door next to sickbay, she stood for a moment and took a breath trying to brace herself for those first few moments inside.

Entering she eyed him playing contentedly with a coloring book and crayons. Ensign Lisa Waters, who had been watching him, rose as she entered.

"Ensign, leave us alone. I'll be awhile. I'll call you when I need you to return." The Ensign nodded and hurried out of the room. She headed for the mess hall to spread the latest gossip that their Captain was there with him after being on the planet last night. They all knew of her guilt and the fact that she could never face him after returning from a night on a planet.

Kathryn watched him for several minutes. He never indicated that she was there, but she knew from past experience that he was very aware of her presence. Finally she moved and sat down on the floor in front of him as he turned the coloring book toward her.

"Me colored nice today. Nice picture. You want, Katie?"

"It is very nice, you did a good job." She reached out and ruffled his hair. "I will put it on my desk so that I can look at it every day. What else did you do today?"

"Played ball. Me saw Flotter. If me good, Lisa take me see Flotter again."

"I need you to be good to all the people that look after you. Do you understand?

"Yes, me good! Tell me story, Katie."

"What do you want to hear?" She knew that answer before she even asked, but it was part of their ritual.

"Angry Warrior one!"

"Okay." She moved around so her back was against the couch. He moved over beside her and she put her arm around him drawing him close. "This is the story about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man ….And, in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."

She always tried, but always failed, to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. He put his hand up and gently wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, Katie, It be okay."

"Yes, it will. I have to go in a few minutes. I will call Ensign Waters to return. Do you need to go to the restroom?"

"No, me go before. Will you be here after your shift?"

"Yes, I will come back to get you as soon as I am finished. Remember you have a lesson with the doctor in a little bit. And, if you have been good, I will take you to see Flotter tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yesssss! Me be real good, Katie!" He reached over and gently kissed her on the cheek. As she rose she kissed his forehead as she ruffled his hair.

The next day, Kathryn came to get him for the much anticipated trip to the holodeck. He was dressed except for his shoes. She looked at Ensign Waters.

"Where are his shoes?"

"He refuses to wear them today." She walked over to the couch and reached beside it for his shoes which she then handed to Kathryn.

"You're dismissed, Ensign. And, thank you!" Kathryn smiled brightly, which caused the Ensign to blush. She hurried away before Kathryn could say any more. Kathryn bent down to where he was sitting on the floor. "In order to see Flotter, you have to have your shoes on."

"No."

"No? Well, no shoes, no Flotter."

"But, Katie…me….Katie, me no can talk to me toes then!"

Kathryn groaned inwardly and stood. She walked over to the replicator and came back with a pair of sandals. Bending back down, she said, "You can wear these. Then you can see your toes and talk to them all you want."

He grinned a huge grin, "Okay, me get shoes on." He held out his feet for her to put the shoes on him. He always had trouble as he could never remember which was left and which was right. Ties and buckles were way beyond him. As Kathryn stood, he did as well. Walking hand in hand, they went to the holodeck for the promised visit. As they passed various crewmembers, he eagerly waved to them. Several of the females even received blown kisses.

Three weeks later, Kathryn sat in her ready room going over reports. There wasn't much to go over as the last several weeks had been very quite. They had stopped at an M-class uninhabited planet to mine for dilithium, but other than that, little had happened.

B'Elanna's latest report was putting her to sleep. She was nearly there when her comm badge crackled.

"Captain, report to the bridge" She could have sworn she heard actual excitement in Tuvok's voice.

Standing up and stretching, she tossed the padd down on the desk and headed to the bridge. She was barely through the doors as she called for a report.

"Captain, we have detected a shuttle headed our way at warp speed with a Federation signature."

" How long before we meet up?"

"Half an hour."

"And, we just detected it?"

"Seems some sort of rift opened, and it flew out."

"Captain," Harry said amazed. "It's…this isn't possible…it's the Delta Flyer."

Tom turned in his seat. "Can't be. B'Elanna has a team doing repairs on it now."

"Try contacting them, Mr. Kim." She took a seat as she said it and gazed out the view screen.

"Captain, I am getting poor quality audio and video. I'm trying to clean it up. Shall I put it on screen?"

"Please do!"

As he put it on the screen, the entire bridge grew quite in shock. Standing before them was Chakotay. Kathryn stared with her mouth hanging open. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"Captain, I'm having trouble with several systems . I can drop out of warp, but I have no control over much else. Can you have Mr. Kim guide me into the bay?"

"Right on it, Commander." She turned to Harry. "Guide the Flyer into shuttle bay one. Tuvok , you're with me." She stood and headed toward the turbo lift. On their way to the shuttle bay, she called the doctor to meet them there. She and Tuvok were silent the rest of the journey, each lost in their own thoughts.

They arrived in the shuttle bay at the same time as the doctor. They stood silently as power was shut down aboard the shuttle. Soon the door to the flyer opened and out walked Chakotay. The doctor walked over to him and began scanning him from head to toe frowning.

"What's this all about, Captain?" Chakotay said quietly.

Before she could answer, the doctor spoke up. "It's him alright, Captain. Or, at least it's a version of him."

"A clone?"

"I would say this Commander is from another universe."

The other three stared at the doctor stunned.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kathryn and Chakotay continued to stare at each other. Both wondered what had happened exactly. Finally Kathryn got hold of herself.

"Well, then Commander, how about coming with me to my ready room." She turned and left the shuttle bay with him along side walking silently. They met several crew members on the way, who just stopped and stared.

Arriving in the ready room, she went immediately to the replicator.

"Do you drink tea?"

"Yes, thank you!"

She placed an order for her Chakotay's favorite tea and coffee for herself. Handing him the tea, she motioned for him to follow her to her couch.

Sitting down, he took a drink of tea and smiled. "Apparently there are some things about this Universe that are the same, and some that are very different!" He smiled that smile she loved so well, the one that always made her heart melt!

"I take it that your Chakotay is no longer around. What happened?"

"Two and a half years ago, we came across a planet. Scans showed it to be uninhabited. Had large deposits of a number of ores that we needed. Several of our people had caught a virus and weren't feeling well. So, I send down Chakotay, Seven, Mark Landers and Linda Hale. We had no idea there was a cloaked vessel following us. They sent down people and ambushed our group. Killed all four of them."

"That's a shame. Mark and Linda were good crewmen. I am sure they're missed." Kathryn noticed that he didn't mentioned Seven. She wondered what his relationship with her was in the other Universe.

"Tell me about your Captain."

"Dedicated. A good leader."

"And, your relationship with her?"

"I was First Officer until Seven of Nine came aboard. She took over more and more of my duties, and I worked mainly counseling." He could see the questions in her eyes. He steeled himself to tell her. "I believe our Captain is a lot different from you. She wanted Seven near her at all times, even in her bed."

"Oh, I see. Yes, here it's very different." She smiled and he realized that he had never seen his Captain smile like that. This Captain was not only intelligent and kind but also very beautiful. He suddenly felt a stirring inside himself for her, something he had never felt for his Captain.

"Captain, I don't want to go back there. You can send the Flyer back if you like, but I would like to stay here. I'll earn my keep anyway you like."

"I'm not certain we can even send the Flyer back, but yes, you are welcome to stay here. There's just one other thing that you need to know about." She stood and went to her desk, returning with a picture. Handing him the picture, she sat back down and watched his face.

He sat staring at a small child who looked exactly like him at about that age. Only there was something not quite right about the child. His features were all slightly out of balance. He continued to hold the picture as he gave Kathryn a questioning look.

"In our Universe Seven and Chakotay had a child together. They were lovers briefly and had already broken up when she discovered she was pregnant. He wanted to do the right thing, but she refused to marry him. She knew he didn't love her. They decided to raise the child together as friends. Seven was six months along when we met a group of aliens, the Corans, who were very friendly. We traded with them, but later several members of our crew began to get ill. Seven was one of them. It damaged the fetus. When Seven found out the child wouldn't be perfect, she tried to abort it. The doctor saved the child, and Chakotay took him to raise. Seven wanted no part of an imperfect child. He was only nine months old when they were killed. He has been with me ever since. I would like to keep him with me. It would be good for him to get to know you and your background. There's a lot I am unable to tell him." She looked up to see a strange expression on his face. "You don't have to be a part of his life if you don't want to, of course."

"I would like to very much. I just never thought about having a child before. We'll take it slow. And, hopefully you will be there to guide me when I need it."

"Yes, I'll be there. Thing is that we have to find you quarters. B'Elanna took Chakotay's old quarters and combined them with mine so that Kol could have his own room."

"Kol? His name is Kol?"

"Yes, Kolopak after your father." She smiled that crooked smile again.

"I would like to meet him as soon as possible."

"Are you certain? There is plenty of time."

"I'm certain. I'd like to start fitting in here as soon as possible, Captain."

"Okay, there's a nursery next to sickbay. That's where he is. Let's go." She stood and took the cups to the recycler. He began walking to the door and waited for her there.

They were quiet as they went to the nursery. Finally, they stood outside the door. Looking at him, she asked, "Ready to meet him?"

"Yes, I'm a little nervous though."

"Just act normal, otherwise he can see right through you."

He nodded as she keyed in her code and the door slid open.

"Katie! Katie, you early!" Kol flung himself into her arms as she knelt down to his level. He gave her several sloppy kisses before he realized someone had entered with her. Pulling back he stared at the man standing next to her.

Chakotay stared at him. Kol looked exactly like the picture. There was just something slightly off in his appearance. There appeared to be nothing of Seven in him. For this Chakotay was thankful.

Jenny Delany had been taking care of Kol that day. She walked over. "Commander?"

"Jenny, I'm not your Commander. I came from another Universe, but I'm certainly happy to be here."

"Pleased to see you, Sir" She turned slightly toward Kathryn.

"You're dismissed, Jenny. Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Captain. See you tomorrow, Kol!"

"Bye Jenny. See you!" Kol continued to stare at Chakotay. Suddenly he pulled away from Kathryn and ran to a basket of his toys. Digging through the basket, he finally found what he wanted. Moments later he returned carrying a picture. He stood in front of Chakotay and looked at him and then down at the picture. Finally, he looked back up at Chakotay.

"You he. You angry warrior!" Kol smiled that huge dimpled smile that Kathryn loved so well. Chakotay knelt down amazed at the boy who stood before him. He looked briefly up at Kathryn before speaking, "I'm him from another Universe. I'll be staying here."

"Then me call you daddy?"

"If you want to"

"Yep, me do." He took Chakotay's hand in his . "My daddy."

Chakotay brought him gently into a hug as Kathryn looked on smiling.

Tuvok found quarters for Chakotay just two doors down from Kathryn's quarters. Kathryn had Lt. Ayala bring all of their Chakotay's things there so the new Chakotay could go through them. They had been put in storage. He went through them carefully thinking how much they were actually alike. He even read a personal log book that the other Chakotay had written. In it, he poured out his love for Kathryn, but Kathryn hadn't felt a relationship between them would work. He wrote how finally he had given up when Seven had asked him out. He liked Seven but was never in love with her. She had asked him to help her with her humanity and he agreed - only thing is that it went too far. He had already broken off with her when she found she was pregnant. He agreed to help raise the child. In fact, he had told her that if she didn't want the responsibility, he would be willing to raise the child alone. He spoke of his sorrow when Seven caught the virus that affected the fetus, and he spoke of his horror when she tried to abort the child. Kathryn and Chakotay had sat by the babies' incubator for hours on end hoping the child would make it. The two of them together - Kathryn and Chakotay - took care of him when he was allowed to leave sickbay. Finally one night, they made love, and it was love not just sex. They spoke of their love for each other and how much they wanted to be together. The sex between them was the best he had ever had. He was in love again with Kathryn, but this time was different, she loved him back. They had been together for a couple of months when she sent the away team to that fateful planet.

Chakotay was astonished at the depth of their love. He wished that she could love him the way she did the other Chakotay. He suddenly realized that he had fallen for her as well. He decided to keep quiet about it for awhile as he really wasn't sure what to do. He just knew that he wanted her to love him for being him and not just as a replacement for the other Chakotay.

Voyager had managed to send the other Delta Flyer back through the rift with a message included from Chakotay. They hoped that the other Voyager would be able to retrieve the Flyer. They set an explosive in it with a Federation code. If anyone else found the flyer and started to take it's technology, it would explode into millions of pieces.

Chakotay became their first officer as Tuvok was happy to stand down. He knew that Chakotay would do a much better job. He admired Chakotay and the work he did. Chakotay read through all the logs and found much the same between the two ships including many of the same incidences on planets. The biggest differences seemed to be in the command team.

He and Kathryn soon had a great working relationship, and they worked well off duty too. They ate their meals with Kol either in the Mess Hall or one of their quarters. Kathryn found that this Chakotay like his counterpart was a great cook. He soon had Kol helping him with the cooking. Kol thrived on Chakotay's attention.

Kol spent most of his nights with Kathryn, but a least two nights a week he spent with Chakotay. Kathryn was torn about this. She missed Kol terribly when he was with his father, but at the same time, knew that Kol needed to be with him. She saw how well they got along.

It was several months before Voyager reached an inhabited planet that was warp capable. Negotiations for trade between the planet and Voyager didn't take long. Kathryn had even managed to get shore leave for her crew along with many of the supplies that Voyager needed.

Once shore leave was confirmed, Chakotay sat about making a schedule to make sure everyone had at least three days in a row off. After he finished the schedule, he went to the mess hall. As he looked across the room, he saw Tom, Harry and B'Elanna sitting at a table together. Soon as Tom saw him, he wave for Chakotay to join them.

Sitting down, he told them about the shore leave schedule.

"Then, the Captain will be missing for three days." Harry said sadly.

"Yes, and we will have to put up with the guilt later."

"What are you talking about B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna blushed. "You tell him, Tom"

"Well, it's like this, Chakotay, every time we come to an inhabited planet, the Captain takes a shore leave, several days. She spends time with the…well…. locals."

"What do you mean by 'she spends time with the locals'?"

"Uh…well, she… she finds a guy she likes and she stays with him while we are in orbit. We're not allowed to contact her, only Tuvok in an emergency."

"I get the picture. She does leave Kol here, right?" He didn't know what to think. He never thought that Kathryn would do something like that. Perhaps, they were wrong.

"No, she doesn't take him. And, usually, she stays away from him the day she gets back. In fact, she stays away from all of us."

"Well, it's her life. She's not married or in a committed relationship. She can do whatever she chooses. And, there is no better person to be commanding this ship. Kathryn Janeway will get us home!"

Seeing Kathryn enter with Kol, he waited until they were seated. Excusing himself from the group, he went over to sit with them. Kol showed him his latest drawing. Chakotay was amazed at Kol's drawing abilities.

"Are you taking Kol down to the planet?" He asked quietly.

"I hadn't planned on it. Why?"

"They have a really nice park. I thought that perhaps the three of us could go down and spend sometime there as well as have a picnic."

"I….I'm not certain. I….have something I want to do. Maybe the two of you….."

"I'm sure Kol would enjoy being with the two of us on the planet." He had interrupted her before she could finish. She looked over at the three musketeers and saw them watching her. Looking down, she blushed. She knew they had told him about what she had done on other planets.

"Kol, take your drawing over to show Uncle Neelix and ask him for some cookies. Okay?"

"Okay, Katie." He got up and taking the drawing, he scampered over to the kitchen.

"Look, I'll go down to the planet with you and Kol for a picnic, and we can spend a couple of hours down there. But, I intend to spend much of my time down there alone. How can I make you understand that I need to release some of the pressure I am under? Spending time away from the ship on occasion is how I do it!"

Chakotay sighed. He knew what her time 'alone' would be like, but there was nothing more that he could do.! "Ok, tomorrow afternoon. I will pack the lunch." He saw a sad look on her face. "We will have a good time. And, it will be great for Kol. Wait and see!" He gave her his most winning smile that showed his deep dimples.

"Katie, Katie where are you?" Kol yelled as he walked into her bedroom. She sat on the bed putting on sneakers to wear down to the planet. "You look purty, Katie!"

Kathryn smiled at the site of Kol. "You look mighty handsome as well." He climbed onto the bed and they hugged in a tight bear hug.

After giving her a big sloppy kiss he said, "Me learned all the rules that Daddy gave me for picnic. Stay near both of you, eat my food, don't play with it while eating it, have a GREAT time, and most of all behave! That's it! Me know them all!"  
He grinned up at her proudly.

"That's right, you know them all! I'm proud of you. Where is your Daddy by the way?"

"He be right here. He make lunch for us. Good stuff! No Leola root! Me helped him make it. Surprise for you! Do you want to know?"

"If you tell me then it won't be a surprise."

"Oh! Okay! Me no tell!" Hearing the door chime, he hurried off the bed and headed to the door. By the time, Kathryn caught up with him, the door was open and Chakotay stood just inside holding a blanket and a picnic basket looking very handsome. Kathryn's heart skipped a beat.

The trip to the park from where they beamed down was only about five minutes. They walked slowly with Kol between them holding their hands. He was looking about trying to take in everything they passed. His eyes were shining brightly.

After spreading the blanket out under a shade tree, they went to the pond. Chakotay pointed out the fish to Kol and told him a story about why fish were different colors. After the story, Kol asked several questions which Chakotay answered for him. Kathryn was very impressed with the way Chakotay handled Kol. On the way back to the blanket, Chakotay lifted Kol onto his shoulders. Kol was delighted that he was taller than either of them. Kathryn enjoyed the banter back and forth.

Lunch was wonderful, and the surprise Kathryn had been waiting for was chocolate dipped strawberries. She had always loved them and was delighted that Chakotay had brought them. She watched intently as Chakotay bit into one, the juice streaming down to his chin. She reached over and gently wiped it off. When he looked into her eyes, she thought she saw love there for a few moments. Then, Kol called for attention.

Later they beamed back to the ship where Kathryn began to prepare for her evening. Kol was going to be spending the evening at a sleep over with Naomi Wildman. Sam had big plans for both the children. Kol was so excited that she had a hard time getting him to nap.

Chakotay went back to the bridge. There wasn't much to do while a ship is in orbit, but he wanted to catch up on some reading. And, he told Kathryn that he would look over any reports that were sent up to the bridge.

Finally Chakotay was able to turn the bridge over to Harry Kim. He made his way quickly to Sandrines. Entering, he saw an empty table in the back corner. First he went to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jamisons and a glass. Sitting down at the table he began to drink slowly. He couldn't get Kathryn out of his mind. He knew that she had beamed down to the planet several hours earlier. He was worried about her. What did she really know about this race of people? What if someone hurt her? The more he drank, the more upset he got.

Suddenly, he slammed the glass down on the table and standing, he stalked out of the holodeck. Several of the others that were in Sandrines quickly stepped out of his way. He looked angry and like a man on a mission. None of them wanted to be the person on the other end of his anger. All wondered who that lucky person was going to be.

Stalking into the transporter room, he glared at the Ensign on duty. "Ensign, get a lock on the Captain's combadge and when you do, transport me to her coordinates."

"I can't do that, Sir. The Captain said…."

"I don't give a damn what the Captain said; just do it!"

"But, sir…"

"Ensign, I may not be able to demote you. But, I will tell you this, we are still twenty-five years from home. You will do as I say, or I will make your life hell EVERY SINGLE DAY TILL WE GET TO EARTH! Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Seconds later, Chakotay began to dematerialize. As he re-materialized, he looked around finding himself in an alien bedroom with two people staring at them. One was a very puny looking alien man wearing only a shirt. The other was one completely nude Captain who looked none too happy to see him.

Before either could say anything, he spoke, "Kathryn, get your clothes on! We're going home!"

"Who do you think you are barging in here like this? I'll return to the ship when I'm ready. Now get OUT!"

"Put your clothes on!"

"No!"

The alien finally found his voice. "Mister, you have no right to be here. I'm with her! Get your own whore!"

Chakotay turned blazing eyes upon him. The alien began to shrink back against the wall. Chakotay was incensed. Taking several huge steps, he stood in front of the alien. "She is NOT a whore. Do you understand?" Saying that, he grabbed the alien by the shirt collar with one hand and proceeded to lift him more than a foot off the floor. His knuckles were against the man's windpipe. With the other hand, he grabbed the man's penis and twisted it none too gently.

The man began to frail about while trying to grab his penis to protect it while his mouth opened and closed like a fish. In any other situation, it would have been almost comical.

Finally, he released the man who slid down the wall whimpering as he held his penis. Turning away from him with disgust, he picked up Kathryn's clothes.

"Put these on!"

"I will not! You have no right coming here! Get out or I will have you put in the brig for the rest of the trip!"

"Are you going to put these on or not?" He asked in a soft voice. She simply crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine then. You're going back that way." He reached over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She began pounding on his back!

"Shut up!" He slapped her once on the rear.

"How dare you, you moron!"

"Kathryn, I'm warning you. Quiet, now!" She was so shocked at his command that she became quiet as he called for a site to site transport for them to her quarters. This time the Ensign on duty didn't question it.

Moments later he was standing in the middle of her living area with her still thrown over his shoulder. He gently set her down. Gently he put his finger over her lips.

"Don't say anything, Kathryn. Just get dressed."

Looking down, Kathryn seemed to realize for the first time that she was nude. She began to blush and quickly ran into the bedroom, but not before Chakotay got a really good look at a very lovely shaped body. Moments later she returned with a robe tightly wrapped around her.

Chakotay had gotten them drinks from the replicator. "Have a seat. We need to talk." He motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"How could you embarrass me that way?"

"How could you got to bed with a runty little sleaze like that?"

"I can go to bed with whomever I please. It's none of your business!"

"Technically, it's my business! As your First Officer, it's my duty to protect you at all costs, both on and off duty! Would you like to tell me why? Why him? Why any alien on any planet?"

"As I said, it's none of your business! Now, get out of my quarters before I call Tuvok!"

"Call him if you like. It could be fun listening to you explain what was happening down there. I'd love to hear it myself!"

She gave him her worst death glare which didn't seem to affect him at all. "What is it with you? You want me all to yourself? Is that it? You want to screw me, Chakotay?" She jumped up and opening her robe, letting it drop to the floor. "Okay, I'm all yours. You want it here or in bed? Your choice."

"I don't want it either place. I don't want to have sex with you!"

"What?" She looked confused for the first time. "Then, why?"

"Why did I come after you?" She nodded her head as she continued to stand before him nude. He was trying not to look at her body, but it was hard not to. She was so very beautiful.

"I am like your Chakotay. I've fallen in love with you. I never loved the other Kathryn. But, something about you has drawn me to you. I know that you don't love me. But, it's all right. Maybe…just maybe someday you'll finally let go of him. Perhaps when that day comes, you'll want me. I can only hope. I do promise you, I'll be here waiting. In the mean time, all I can do is try to protect you, even if it's from yourself. I'd never force myself on you. Sex is not what I want. I want, hope and pray that someday you will love me as much or more than you loved him."

Kathryn lowered her head as she slowly reached down and picked up her bathrobe. She slipped it back on and sat on the couch next to him.

"Why? You really want to know why I do that?" She knew from the look on his face that he did. A part of her wanted to tell him and a part of her didn't, but she knew he wouldn't take silence as an answer. She sighed. "I just wanted to feel something." She looked into his eyes and saw shock. "Yes, I…need to feel…I …haven't for so long -since Chakotay. He…he made me feel alive. He made me feel wonderful things that I had never felt before. Since his death, it has been as though something in me has died. I feel nothing. I need…I need to feel like I'm alive again. There's been no one on this ship that I'd feel comfortable being with. So, I decided an alien was the best way to go. Perhaps, I could find one who could actually make me feel something." She looked him in the eyes, "I intend to keep searching regardless if you like it or not! You had no right to stop me! And, you will never do that again!"

"That's where you are wrong. I will try to stop you every time!" He stood and walked over to the recycler. Placing his cup into it, he turned, "You know, Kathryn, this crew looks up to you. They all know that if anyone can get them home, you can. They all want to be friends with you. We're in a unique situation. Why don't you try to become more to them that just their Captain? Perhaps, they can help you fill that void in your life. Think about it before you reject the idea. We could be a family here." He grinned at that thought. "I have the early shift tomorrow. Why don't you take the day off and spend it with Kol? That circus that was set up on the edge of the park today would be a lot of fun for him to see."

"I think you may be right. I'll take him. And, I will think about the crew idea you mentioned."

Chakotay began walking toward the door. As it began to open, she called to him. "Chakotay!" He turned to look at her. "Thank you!" She smiled that crooked grin that he loved so well. He nodded as he turned and left her quarters.

The next day Kathryn took Kol to the surface. After having lunch at one of the many outdoor cafes, they went to the circus. Both had a wonderful time. Everything was perfect! Kol either laughed or opened his mouth in awe the entire time. Kathryn had as much fun watching him as she did watching the acts that performed.

That night Kol was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had spent the evening telling his Daddy all about what he had seen. Chakotay and Kathryn laughed as Kol described the animals and the various acts that performed. "The vogits go 'grrrrr' just like a tiger! Me learn about tigers in Uncle Billy's class. He teached me bout them."

The next morning, Voyager broke orbit heading for the Alpha Quadrant. It didn't take long for everyone and everything to settle back into a routine. However, over the next few weeks, the crew began to notice a difference in their Captain. She showed up more in Sandrine's and at the many events and activities that seemed to be constant on Voyager.

Kathryn and Chakotay never talked about the incident as both wanted to put it behind them. As the weeks past they grew closer together. They ate nearly all their meals together either with or without Kol. Their free time was spent together. Often when Kathryn had Kol for the night, Chakotay would sleep on her couch. The crew noticed their new found togetherness but didn't comment on it. They all felt that it was the way things should be with the command team.

Three months later, Voyager arrived at another M-class inhabited planet that was warp capable. The planet, Harga was a beautiful planet with a huge thriving metropolis. The Hargans were a kind, well-mannered intelligent people who were very peaceful. Negotiations were worked out for supplies of all types as well as shore leave. Kathryn had vowed to herself not to do what she had done before. She would spend her time on the planet with Kol and Chakotay.

Chakotay worked out a shore leave schedule that gave each crewmember three days on the planet. The crew was grateful. Three months straight on a starship is hard on most people, and the Voyagers were not immune.

Harga had much to offer for shore leave. The planet had every type of climate and activity to keep the crew very happy. Each chose carefully what they wanted to do. Plans were eagerly made. Kathryn and Chakotay decided to rent a bungalow on the beach. Classes had been cancelled for both Kol and Naomi.

Arriving at the bungalow, they found it to be perfect. There was a living room, a small kitchen with a counter to eat at, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Both bedrooms had king sized beds. They figured that Kol could sleep with one ,one night and the other the next, back and forth during their stay.

Kathryn was most fascinated with the bathrooms. Both had sunken whirlpools which were large enough to hold six people. She could hardly wait to try one out. But, there were other things to do first. She needed to be with her men. Stopping suddenly she wondered when she had began thinking of the two of them as her men! Shaking her head she went about her business of putting things away.

Later the three walked down to the beach where they spent the afternoon playing in the water. Kathryn and Chakotay had to keep a close watch over Kol. Often they had to remind him that it wasn't the holodeck. There were dangers here.

Kathryn lay back in a beach chair that had an umbrella to shade her and watched the two men in her life build another sandcastle. They had already built two. As they worked she admired how nice Chakotay looked in a bathing suit with his dark skin and rippling muscles. She was soon lost in thought wondering what he would be like in bed. She suddenly shook her head and stood up.

"Think I will walk along the beach for awhile."

"Have fun! But, be careful!" Chakotay smiled.

"Be good, Katie. Me build us big castle!"

"I would like that!" She ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss him.

"Kiss Daddy , too!"

Chakotay looked up startled as Kathryn moved over to him. He moved his face up thinking she would kiss his forehead. Surprising him, she bent further down and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away a bit, they looked into each others' eyes.

"Do you love Daddy, Katie?"

Without taking her eyes off Chakotay, she said, "Yes, I do!" Smiling she stood up. Chakotay stared up at her in shock. Did she really love him? The way he loved her? She grinned the crooked grin that he loved so well. "I'll be back in a little while." Turning she began walking away humming contentedly to herself.

Quite a bit further down the beach she ran into Tom and B'Elanna who was sharing a bungalow with Harry and Megan Delany. She stopped to talk with them for more than half an hour. Finally she left them and headed back to her men.

She was almost back when she saw Chakotay talking to an older couple. Kol was laying on the beach chair with the umbrella shading him. Just moments later the couple strolled off down the beach arm and arm.

As soon as she walked close enough, she could tell that Chakotay was excited.

"Have I got something to discuss with you!"

Before she could respond, Kol was awake. Chakotay nodded his head toward Kol. "I'll tell you later after dinner." They stayed on the beach a little longer. Kathryn could tell that whatever Chakotay wanted to tell her excited him. She wondered if it was something he found out from the older couple.

Returning inside, Kathryn took a quick shower while Chakotay and Kol took one together in the other bathroom. She leaned against the wall of the shower as she realized there was only the wall separating them. She smiled at the thought of her and Chakotay showering together. She closed her eyes and ran her hands gently over her body pretending they were Chakotay's hands so gentle and so loving. She was deep in her day dream when she heard their shower turned off. She hurried and finished hers.

Kol sat at the table helping Kathryn clean vegetables while Chakotay got the fish ready to cook for their dinner. Kol loved helping with the cooking. Kathryn had even taken more of an interest in it now that they were together so much.

"Katie, look! Me little trees are fighting! The wittle one will win! He's faster!" She watched as he held a piece of broccoli in each hand pretending they were fighting. She had to laugh as he moved the small one much faster. Soon he dropped the bigger one. "See! Me told you he'd win!" He proudly announced. "He's in Starfleet! They always win!"

Both Kathryn and Chakotay laughed at that. Soon they were sitting down to dinner. Kathryn realized that dinner with them was always cheerful. They never talked ships business, but each told about fun parts of their day. If they didn't have any, they told stories. Kathryn and Chakotay made certain that Kol was an important part of the conversation.

After dinner Kathryn took care of the dishes, while Chakotay got Kol ready for bed. Once he was ready, Kol called for Kathryn to come to the bed. Then the three lay propped up while Chakotay read a story about dinosaurs. Kol was sleeping long before the story ended. Chakotay closed the book and leaning down he kissed Kol's forehead. Kathryn rose off the bed and bending down kissed Kol as well.

Chakotay held out his hand for Kathryn to take. Walking slowly they returned to the living area. Chakotay got them something to drink. Soon they were curled up on the couch.

"You have been dying to tell me something since my walk on the beach. So, out with it!"

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he drew her close. "While you were walking along the beach, an elderly couple came by and talked with Kol and me."

"Yes, I saw them just as they were walking away from you. But, I was too far down the beach."

"They're doctors - children doctors. Their names are Kenuk and Freddiy Orfan. While Freddiy continued talking with Kol, I talked with Kenuk. He asked if Kol's mother had caught a virus while she was carrying him. I told him what I knew. He said they had seen this many times. Apparently here in the Delta Quadrant, it's not as unusual as it would be back home. He called the virus churhi and the results of the virus on a fetus churfy." Withdrawing his arm and turning Kathryn to face him, he looked into her eyes. "They have cure!"

Kathryn stared at him with wide open eyes. She trembled as she said, "A cure? He could…he could grow up to be normal? Just like all the other kids?"

"Yes, Kenuk wants us to bring him and the doc to their clinic. Their son and his wife have taken over most of their practice. They would like to examine him and with our doctors input work out a cure for his particular physiology."

"It's what I have dreamed about for so long! Chakotay, this is wonderful!" She suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. All too soon he pulled away and looking into her eyes saw the love she had for him. He knew that soon they would be together. There was plenty of time.

"The least we can do is see them. If they can't help, then that's okay, but if they could, it would open a whole new world to him." He grinned the deep dimpled grin she loved so well. He put his arm around her again and held her close. They spoke for several hours about all the possibilities this would open up for Kol. Finally they headed for their bedrooms.

The next day arrangements were made for the four of them to meet the four doctors. That afternoon they all met together. The EMH brought all of Kol's records with him. The doctors examined Kol and did several tests that didn't seem to hurt him. Kathryn was grateful for that. Seeing Kol hurt had always been unbearable to her. She loved him so very much; she had fallen in love with him the moment she saw him.

After several hours of tests, prodding and conferring the five doctors decided that Kol could indeed be helped. Kenuk explained everything to Kathryn and Chakotay and the procedure for correcting Kol's problems. As he explained what would happen, Kol sat quietly on Chakotay's lap.

"When the mother gets the strain of this particular virus, the virus heads straight to the fetus doing its damage. It affects mainly the brain, short circuiting some of the pathways. It also causes the facial features to alter slightly giving the child a far away look.

"What we will be doing is reconnecting the correct pathways to each other as well as physically changing Kol's appearance just slightly. You'll notice more of the difference outwardly. Kol is already a very intelligent youngster. This will help coordinate his thoughts and keep him on an even keel.

"There is very little danger in this procedure. We would like your doctor with us when we do it. What we will be doing is permanent. There will be no after effects. Once we do it, you will notice a difference in his emotional behavior within several days.

"We would like to do the procedure tomorrow. This way Kol will have several days here near us to make sure things are going smoothly before Voyager leaves orbit. Do you two wish to discuss this between you first?"

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and nodded. Chakotay turned back to Kenuk.

"We would like for you to proceed and tomorrow will be fine with us."

"Will we have to leave him with you?" Kathryn asked.

"No, but I suggest that once the procedure is finished, you return with him to Voyager. Try to keep him as quiet as possible in comfortable surroundings. One of us will come to the ship twice a day to check on him. If there are any problems at all, just notify us and one of us will be there immediately."

The next morning Kathryn and Chakotay returned to the clinic with Kol. The EMH was there already helping the Harga doctors prepare for the procedure. Both Kathryn and Chakotay had spoken with the EMH the preceding night to get his take on the Harga doctors. He felt very confident in their abilities.

Kissing Kol, they had the EMH take him into the surgery room while they waited in the waiting area. The previous night neither had been able to sleep. They sat for some time without speaking. Closing her eyes, Kathryn was nearly asleep when she heard Chakotay talking softly.

"Did you mean what you said on the beach to Kol day before yesterday?"

"What?" Kathryn thought for a few minutes before it all came back to her. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled. "Yes, I meant it. And, it's you, not the other Chakotay, that I'm in love with."

"Good!"

Kathryn sat up straight with her eyes open. "Good? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes! Good!"

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not! I thought you would say more than just that!"

"What do you want me to say? You know that I have loved you for many months. You know that I will wait for you as long as you need. You know that someday, I hope to marry you and for us to make a life together, perhaps even had a child together. You know that you are my sun, my moon, my stars above, my soul mate for evermore!"

"Then, why didn't you say it?"

"I just did!"

"Oh!" Again they sat quietly waiting.

It was nearly two more hours before the EMH walked into the waiting area. As they looked at him, they could see his smile. Both stood at the same time.

"Everything went well. He looks good except for swelling which will go down gradually in a few days. Right now he is sleeping. Kenuk said we could beam him to our sick bay. He'll be more comfortable there. I would like to keep him there for a couple of days before you take him home.

"If you'll come with me. We'll all beam up together." He led them into an area were they saw Kol lying on a bed. He was sleeping peacefully. His face and neck were swollen. Kathryn and Chakotay stood next to the bed as the EMH called for a beam out.

Moments later the four were in sickbay. Chakotay helped the doctor place Kol on a biobed where he continued to sleep. Kathryn got a chair and sat beside him.

"Captain, he will sleep for hours which will be good for him. I will call you when he begins to show signs of waking up."

"Doctor, Voyager is in orbit around the planet where it will remain until we know Kol is alright. I have little to do except sit by my son which is my intention."

Both the doctor and Chakotay grinned at her use of the word 'son'. Chakotay was pleased that she thought of Kol that way. Perhaps one day Kol would want to call her mother. He had high hopes for that happening soon.

Shrugging his shoulders, the doctor walked away into his office. Closing the door he began listening to the works of Hector Berlioz. His Symphonies Fantastique was a wonderful symphony that he often enjoyed.

Chakotay stood beside Kathryn's chair. He stayed there about ten minutes. Finally, he spoke to her.

"Kathryn, I am going to the Mess Hall. The crew will want information. Can I bring you back anything?"

"A little something. Could you get me some coffee before you go?"

"My pleasure." Walking over to the replicator, he ordered a mug of coffee and a thermos. He knew she would not be leaving sickbay for hours. He would be back with her shortly. She would not be alone.

As Chakotay predicated, he was approached by several members of the crew. Most were down on the planet. He knew that they would all be aware of the facts within minutes. If he had to choose one thing the crew was good at, it would be gossip! He laughed at the thought. They had set up a system to pass along information that was amazing. Many of the old Maquis cell leaders would have been impressed.

Finally he returned to sick bay with a turkey sandwich and fruit for Kathryn. Upon entering he stood by the door and watched her for a couple of minutes. She was sitting but leaning over toward Kol holding his hand as he slept. She was quietly talking to him. She looked every inch a mother at that moment.

The next few days passed in a whirl. Kol was moved back to Kathryn's quarters were he was definitely more relaxed. As the days passed the swelling disappear. With each day Kol looked and acted more normal.

Both Kathryn and Chakotay talked with the doctors thanking them for what that did. The doctors would take no payment. Their payment was simply the joy of helping others. They found that several of the diseases that had been eradicated on earth centuries ago were a major problem on Harga. The EMH willingly shared his knowledge with them. They were delighted to obtain the information.

As Voyager prepared to leave orbit, Kenuk transported to the ship to say his goodbyes. He and Voyager's EMH has spent many hours talking and actually shared many interests. Kenuk looked upon the doctor as a friend. It was a sad farewell.

His next stop was in the ready room where Kathryn, Chakotay and Kol waited for him. As the ready room doors opened, Kol ran across the room and jumped into Kenuk's arms.

"Me gonna miss you, Kenuk. You tell good stories, almost as good as Daddy!"

Kenuk put Kol down and knelt in front of him. "I'm going to miss you too, little warrior! But, you will always be in my heart, and I will think of you often. When you get to earth, you can tell all your friends all about Harga and the doctors here. Tell them we are a kind, peaceful people who are very happy."

"Me will. Me promise!" He made an exaggerated show of crossing his heart as he smiled up at the gentle doctor.

"Voyager will soon be leaving orbit, and you will need to get back to your studies."

"Me no want to go to school!"

"Why"

"Me know nuf!"

As Kenuk pulled Kol into his arms, he said, "We never stop learning, Kol. You have the whole world to explore and learn from. Always keep your heart and your mind open to new knowledge. It was our knowledge that cured you. It's your EMH's knowledge that will cure thousands of my people. Someday, sometime, somewhere, your knowledge could help do something good in the world."

He kissed Kol on the forehead and stood. Holding Kol's hand he walked over to the command team.

"Kathryn! Chakotay! You have a fine young man here. You have taught him well. Together you make a wonderful parenting team!" Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and smiled.

A short while after Kenuk left, Voyager broke orbit heading toward the Alpha Quadrant. As Chakotay sat on the bridge next to Kathryn, he had Kol on his lap. Kathryn had promised Kol that he could make a special trip to the bridge to see Harga recede from the view screen as they slowly left orbit.

Kol looked at the screen and sniffed, "Me will miss Kenuk! Why we go away?" Kathryn exchanged a glance with Chakotay.

"We want to go home to our planet and show you were we come from. And, there is your grandmother and your aunt waiting for you."

Chakotay looked surprised. It was the first time she sounded like Kol was a part of her family as well. He looked at her and smiled.

The next few weeks were peaceful and the command team was able to spend more time together with Kol. Occasionally he would spend the night with Sam Wildman and Naomi. When he did that, Kathryn and Chakotay spent time with the crew in Sandrines. They paired up for a pool tournament which they won thanks to Kathryn's ability.

Voyager found an uninhabited M-class planet along the way that was rich in ores that the ship seemed always in need of. Kathryn sent an away team to mine the ores and to look for any food stuff as well. Neelix was very happy with the things the team returned with although he was disappointed they had found no Leola root.

Neelix and Tom threw a party right after they left orbit. Nearly all the crew came including the command team who arrived with Kol. As soon as Kol saw Naomi, he tugged at Kathryn's hand.

"Katie, me go play with Naomi? Can me? We bestest friends!"

"Of course you can go play with her. Just play nice! Okay?"

"Yep! Me always nice! Me big boy!" He turned and nearly ran to where Naomi was standing. The two spent several hours talking to all the crew and having a good time. They were special to every crewman. And, to Kathryn's dismay, they knew not only all the crewmen by name, but knew something about them, often gossip! She thought they spent way too much time around the doctor and Tom Paris.

Later as she stood watching the two as they played with Sam and Joe Carey, she heard a voice behind her.

"Care to dance?"

She smiled and nodded her head without turning around. He took her arm and led her out to the middle of the floor as they began to slowly dance. Smiling, she looked up into his eyes. "He's going to be alright, Chakotay."

"Yes, our little guy is really something." He pulled her close to him. As they danced they both were lost in thought.

After the song ended they headed over to get appetizers.

"Katie! Katie! Can me stay with Naomi tonight? Me be good!"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and saw him nod.

"Ok, but you better be. If I get a bad report from Sam or Joe, you won't be able to go to the holodeck tomorrow with Billy and Tal."

"Oh, me be real good! You get good report!" He stood looking at her for a minute. Then he turned toward his dad. "Daddy, me no be home tonight. You sleep with Katie!" Chakotay nearly choked on his food as he looked at a laughing Kathryn.

Kol took off holding Naomi's hand as the two went to find Sam and Joe.

The command team stayed another hour before they decided to leave. Walking quietly back to their quarters, they held hands. Once they got to Kathryn's door, she looked up at him.

"Are you coming in?"

"Oh, I think I better get to bed!"

"That's why I asked you in!"

"What?" He looked at her closely to see if she was teasing. As he stood there, she put her arms around him.

"It's time, Chakotay. It's time to begin the rest of our lives!" Smiling she pulled him into her quarters. Standing just inside as the doors closed, he leaned down and kissed her. Picking her up he carried he into the bedroom. Yes, tonight would begin a new chapter in their lives, one that would span many decades.

************************************************** **********************

As Chakotay took Kathryn's arm, he marveled at her beauty. The years had been very kind to both of them. He moved with her slowly down the aisle as they headed to their seats. They both smiled at the sight of their oldest son, standing patiently next to his brothers. Kol had grown into a fine young man as had the twins. He was now a doctor at Starfleet.

The music that was playing softly changed as they all stood. Miral Paris Kim was the first to enter and come down the aisle looking beautiful in a long blue gown. She was followed by Susan Telfer. Little Gabriella Kim was delightful in a gown of the same color as she delicately dropped white rose petals along the way.

Suddenly all eyes turned on the bride as her stepfather escorted her down the aisle.  
They watched as Joe turned her over to her husband to be. Then Kol and Naomi stood in front of Admiral Paris as he began the ceremony that would bind them together. Kathryn slipped her arm through Chakotays as he looked briefly down at her. Both had tears in their eyes. But, they were tears of happiness.

Kathryn remembered back to when Kol was born. He was like the God of Thieves. He had soon stolen all their hearts.


End file.
